Loki and Staceys Adeventuers
by Dark Magical Sorcres
Summary: Hey readers iv decided to Bring back this story its Loki oc Friendship I hope you like it also incudeds Clint/Natasha.
1. Chapter 1

Loki and Stacey's adventures

I know no one on her likes self inserts, but this is a present for my 25 Birthday so take it easy on me

Chapter 1

Loki's Punishment

LPOV

_I can't believe Odin did this to me. Banished from Asgard and forced to live with my brother's friends. No one except for Stark and even acknowledged me_. _I know I tried to take over the world, but come on! Then again, did I even want them to know I am here? _

I was cut off from my thinking when Stark said there was to be a meeting and I had to be present.

We all walked toward the living room and I leaned against a wall.

"Okay, Now. I just want everyone to know that ii am getting a new intern," Stark said.

I saw all of the Avengers turn toward each other. _Oh, great. Another person to ignore me._

Steve Rogers spoke up, "So, who is she?" Steve asked.

"Her name is Stacey Diamonds and she is an English major. Loves to write," said Tony.

The more he talked, the more interested I was in this person. I couldn't wait to meet her.

"Oh, and she will also be living with us," Stark said.

Okay, so Stark's new intern will be living under the same roof as me? I couldn't help myself; I had to ask the next question.

"When does she arrive?" I asked.

All at once, everyone in the room turned to look at me. They were shocked that I even spoke at all.

"In case you all didn't remember, I can talk," I said.

"She arrives tomorrow," said Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting Stacey

_Stacey's POV_

Class finally let out and I was excited because today was the day I started my new job and moved out of the dumpy dorm. Good thing, my roommate Shannon was not the best company. Our past year living together we have never gotten along. She would always bring her friends or boyfriend over while I was trying to do my homework. I didn't have any friends. My tape recorder was my only friend and it was also my journal. I recorded everything on it. I walked back to my dorm and began to pack my stuff, including my Harry Potter books. I was 14 when I started to read these. They are more than just books to me; they're a source of comfort. I have other books I like, but none of them were as good as Harry Potter. I take out my recorder.

_Well journal, this is my last day in this place. I'm glad to get out of here._

I turned it off and continued packing. Shannon then opened the door and turned to me. She was dressed in her usually tank top, short skirt, and high heels. Her hair was silver blond; whereas mine was light brown and my clothes were jeans and hoodies; mostly Harry Potter related. I had one for every house; today it was Slytherin. Shannon turned to me.

"So, geek, looks like this is it."

"Yep, I'm moving out today. I just got a new job, so you won't have to worry about me cramping your style anymore."

"Yeah, whatever, listen, Mark will be taking your side of the room when you leave."

"_That's it? No goodbye? After all this time, you harass me?" _ I thought; but didn't say anything. "Well, best of luck. I'm sure Mark's looking forward to living with you," I said.

"Oh, I know he is," she said.

I then picked up my bags and walked outside to my purple Bug. I threw my bags in the back seat, took out my keys, and climbed in to the driver's seat. "Oh boy, the open road to freedom," I said. I put in my Craig Campbell CD and drove toward my new job and home at Stark Tower. I can't believe I'm working with Tony Stark.

It wasn't that long of a drive to reach Stark Tower. It was more beautiful up close. I go to the front door. The computer answers. "Hi, I'm Jarvis. Can I help you?" it asked.

"Yes. Stacey Diamonds. Well, I changed it to Diamonds because it's prettier anyway. I'm here to see Mr. Stark," I said.

"Okay, I will send him down," said Jarvis.

I waited and in a few minutes the door opened and Tony Stark stood there.

"You must be my new intern," he said.

"Yep, that's me," I told him, fixing my glasses.

"Okay, well come in here; let me get these bags for you," he offered.

"Thank you," I said as I walked in. He walked me down the hallway. I looked around and was surprised to see all the rest of the Avengers there. They were all talking to each other. I looked over and saw someone else. A guy with dark hair, green shirt, and black jeans was in a corner reading. His hair was shoulder length. He lifted his head, staring back at me. I saw that he had deep green eyes. I realized who he was. This was Loki; the guy that tried to take over New York last month. I looked away and continued to follow Tony further down the hall.

"Wow, how many rooms do you have in this place?"

"A lot," he said. "So this will be your room," he said and opened the door. I stepped inside as Stark sat my bags down. "I will give you time to settle in and then introduce you to everyone." He left.

I began unpacking my clothes, as I took out my tape recorder.

_Hey Journal. So I'm in Avengers Tower and guess what? I've just seen Loki and his eyes met mine; just like Brent Eldredge's song 'Beat of the Music'. Well, I'm just curious what Stark will have me do. Well, I have to keep unpacking._

I put down the recorder and started unpacking again. I started to put my Harry Potter books on the shelf. For once, I have a room to myself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stacey's POV

"What kind of work will I be doing for you?" I asked Tony.

"Well, it depends. I might have you work with my computer or organize my files; but there is one really big task, and this one is really important. I want you to try and make friends with Loki."

I stared at him in disbelief. "You want me to do what?" I said.

"You heard me right, Stace. I want you to try and be friends with Loki."

"Mr. Stark, I don't know if I can do that," I said.

"At least give it a try, Stacey. Don't worry; I won't fire you if it doesn't work out."

"Oh, well that's a relief," I said.

"Okay," he said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the team," said Tony. I followed him down the hall. "Okay everyone, this is Stacey Diamond, my intern," he said. He first introduced me to Bruce Banner. I had only seen this guy as the Hulk. He had dark hair and glasses.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Diamond," he said, as he shook my hand.

"And over here, is Steve," he said. Steve was also polite.

"So you are Captain America, right?" I asked.

"One and the same," he replied, shaking my hand.

I then turned, as two other people entered the room. These two were both wearing dark leather suits. The woman had red hair, which made me jealous. The other was a guy that was really tall and muscular. He and the woman couldn't take their eyes off each other. Tony then bought me over to them. "Stacey, this is Clint Barton and Natasha Romanova, aka Hawkeye and Black Widow." I shook both of their hands.

"Okay, well, I guess you've met almost everyone, except for Loki," Tony said.

"I'd like to introduce myself to him, if that is okay with you," I said. With that, I walked over to Loki. "Hi, I'm Stacy Diamond, the new intern."

Loki smiled at me. "Ah, yes, so you're the writer. What kinds of things do you write?" He asked.

"Dark fantasy," I told him.

"That sounds interesting," said Loki, his smile covering his face.

"Well, Mr. Stark said we should try to be friends. Do you want hang out tomorrow?" I asked.

"I think that would be good. Thank you, Stacey."

I walked away. _He remembered my name! I can't wait until tomorrow._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Loki's Thoughts

_Well, so this mortal has asked me to hang out with her. This is the first time anyone has asked me to do anything. It's not that no one has asked me, but it was only because Thor was in the picture. But she doesn't to mind, so I had to tell her yes. _I watched her walk over to Barton and Romanoff. I wondered what we would be doing the next day.

As I walked into the kitchen, Stark was already there, "So what do you think of my new intern?" he asked.

"For a mortal, she seems really nice," I said.

"Good, because she's gonna be in charge of you; and no funny stuff, understand?"

"I understand. I'll be nice to her," I said.

"I hope so, because if anything happens, I'll have Bruce tear you limb from limb!" Stark said.

"Okay, I got!" I didn't want to get pounded by the Hulk again, so I told him I would try to get along with Stacey.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Stacey's Thoughts

I went back to my room and managed to put away my Harry Potter and Tim Burton stuff.

_So, I begin to start my task of befriending Loki tomorrow. Mr. Stark said that he likes books, so I will try introducing him to Harry Potter._

I sat up in bed, reading Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, the chapter, The Only One He Ever Feared, as Dumbledore and Voldemort were having theirduel. I have always loved the encounters with Voldemort. I'm scared of a lot of things, but not Voldemort for some reason; and now, I'm not scared of Loki either. I can name a bunch of things I'm scared of, like sharks and the dark. I turned off the light and went to sleep.

I woke up the next morning. It was already nine o'clock.

"Miss Diamonds?" Jarvis said. "It's past nine," he said.

I fell off my bed. I shot up and grabbed my jeans and t-shirt, and one of my Harry Potter hoodies. I quickly ran out the door and down the hall, not looking as I ran. I ran right in to Loki, knocking us both down. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry," I said, standing up.

"It's all right. You did well. It's not easy to knock me down," Loki said.

I felt around my face for my glasses. "Hey, have you seen my…" I began.

He then handed me them. "Might I say, you look good without them," he said.

"Oh, well thank you. So what would you like to do today?" I asked.

"Well, um, I guess whatever you decide is fine," said Loki.

"Okay, well how about I let you read my Harry Potter books; that is, after we get breakfast. I also need to ask Tony if he has anything else for me to do," I said.

"Okay, well let's go." Then we walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Alright now, Pepper and I are going out tonight, you and Loki can eat anything in the fridge, but stay out of the bar. Got it?" asked Mr. Stark.

"Yeah," I told him.

"And the TV and the stereo you can use as well. I have to go," he said and he walked out the door, leaving Loki and I alone. I had one of my Harry Potter books in my hand and sat down to start reading. As I read, I saw Loki reading it too. I looked up at him, "do you want something?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was just wondering what you were reading."

"Oh, a Harry Potter book," I said.

"A what?" He asked.

"Oh, you probably don't know what it is. Well, it's this series about a boy wizard. If you want to read them, I have the whole series."

"Okay, I'd love to."

"Alright; come on," I said, leading the way to my room. Once we reached my room, I took out the first book. "Okay, so this is the first one; the Sorcerer's Stone. It's very important, because it's the first one." Loki was looking at my posters.

"Wow, this stuff is amazing. Are you a collector?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am," I said, handing him the book. He took it, but ended up tripping and knocking over a lamp; which put a whole in the wall. I looked at Loki, "oh boy. Mr. Stark will kill me." I put my face in my hands.

"Okay, just calm down. We can fix this," said Loki.

"No we can't. I'll be dead by then," I said.

"Okay, well, uh, let's move this dresser in front of this. Maybe he won't see it," said Loki.

"Yeah, good idea," I said, as we moved it in front of the hole. "Alright, let's hope for the best." I took a deep breath. "Oh god; they're home. Let's go," I said.

"Wait, what do we do?" asked Loki.

"We need to act natural," I told him; and with that, we both sat on one of the living room couches. The door opened, but it wasn't Tony. It was Clint and Natasha. "Oh, hey guys! What are you doing here?"

"Well, Tony asked us to check on you guys," said Clint.

"Oh, well as you can see, Loki and I are fine. No holes in the wall or anything," I said.

"What was that?" Natasha asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing," I said, but I felt myself blurting it out…"OKAY, I made a hole in my bedroom wall!"

"You what?" Clint asked.

"I knocked over the lamp in my room and it hit the wall," I said.

"Okay, just calm down, Stacey. How bad is it?" she asked.

"It's not that big. It's behind my dresser. We were trying to hide it," I said.

"Wait, you had something to do with this, Loki," Natasha said.

"Yes," I did. "It wasn't just Stacey. It was me too," Loki said.


End file.
